All on my own
by stuntyrulz
Summary: He had to let them go because they were still whole and innocent. They weren't broken and unworthy like him, so one by one they all were adopted into happy families, and he knew that they would forget him but that didn't matter because he was used to it… Orphanage AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is going to depict life in an Orphanage (I don't have a name yet) then (hopefully) move onto most them leaving except Jim and finally meeting again when they are older and all at starfleet. First Fanfic so reviews and advice appreciated includes: Jim, Spock, Uhura, Sulu, Chekov, Bones and Scotty**

**Chapter 1: Mornings**

He slid out of bed silently, feet padding softly into the room next door. He opened the door and peered inside. No matter how many times he was told that he was welcome anytime it still felt rude to barge into his room in the middle of the night. However Pavel had, had another nightmare and there was only one person he felt safe with after that. He needn't have worried about waking him as the small bedside light was on and the occupant was sitting up reading, what looked like, a engine manual.

Pavel coughed quietly, alerting the boy in bed to his presence. He looked up from his book and a look of sympathy crossed him face.

"I had another nightmare… Ca-can I stay with you tonight? Please J.T" Pavel spoke softly in his Russian accent as not to wake anyone else up.

"Pasha, of course you can, here come snuggle up with me. Do you want to talk about it?" JT spoke in fluent Russian (Pavel still didn't know where he learnt it)

Pavel climbed onto the bed and JT moved over to provide some room, he lifted up the covers and Pavel curled up to JT. He placed his book onto the bedside table then placed his arm around Pavel and Waited Patiently for him to speak.

"It was the Chekovs, they looked the same but they were just like my parents and they locked… me… u-u-p-p….. i-n-n" Pavels voice broke and tears leaked out of his eyes.

"shhhh Pasha, the Chekovs aren't like that. You know I wouldn't let them be with you if they were mean. They're good people and you deserve a normal family but you know I'll always be here for you and look out for you" JT reassured him "Now, how about about you snuggle down and everything will be alright in the morning, I promise" he said as he tucked Pavel in around him and switched the light off, secretly knowing that having someone around kept his nightmares at bay.

He was going to miss the kid when he left he had to let them go because they were still whole and innocent. They weren't broken and unworthy like him so one by one they all were adopted into happy families, and he knew that they would forget him but that didn't matter because he was used to it. Everyone he loved had left him, His brother who ran away and left him with Frank. His Aunt and Cousins who were brutally murdered by an evil governor on a starving planet. His nine kids spread out across the federation.

And now his friends, the only real friends he ever had but he knew that this place was not a permanent home especially for people as good and worthy as his friends. He still went by JT here, he didn't want them to know his father was a federation hero because then they would see he was a failure, a screw up. He deserved to be here, they didn't but he still was a small but jealous when he saw prospective parents faces light up when they saw their new child and how they looked like they belonged with them.

He preferred to stay back and quietly assess the new parents, he didn't want them to go to someone who didn't deserve people as good as his friends. He'd become a master at body language and he just… knew people, could tell what they were thinking almost.

He loved his friends and would do anything for them. He comforted Pasha when he had nightmares. He was a good kid, and scarily smart. He was adorable with his Russian accent and struggle to pronounce Standard. He was the baby of the group and everybody who met him pretty much loved him instantly and JT was no different. He had immediately taken the lost little kid under his wing when he first arrived looking scared and shy but everyone doted on him and he knew the Chekov's, who were Russian, loved him and would give him the home he deserved.

Then there was his best friend, Bones who had turned up to the Orphanage with nothing after being thrown out of his over-crowed home somewhere in Georgia. JT had nicknamed him Bones after he said that was the only thing he had left, JT had laughed as he led him down to the basement to find some clothes in the laundry. He had immediately liked the boy and had spent the next month pestering him until he finally relented and allowed him to stick around with him. Three moths later they were inseparable. They matched each other perfectly and Bones was always there to help him out and was his brother in arms. JT allowed himself to hope that since because Bones was a year older than him (JT was 13 and Bones was 14) they may get to stick together longer. But for now he enjoyed his company and letting Bones use him as a study object. Bones wanted to be a doctor when he was older and JT was content in letting Bones use him as it meant he could spent longer in his best friends company that he knew may be limited.

Next there is his sort-of friend/enemy Spock. He couldn't really tell if he really hated him because he was half-Vulcan. Anyway that was the reason he had ended up in the orphanage, no Vulcan wanted a half breed who wasn't pure and no human wanted a emotionless (JT did not believe that) telepathic son who with pointy ears. JT knew very little about him although he knew that he was born on Vulcan and had been condemned to na inferior life because of his heritage. JT wouldn't normally pay any attention to him however, there was just something about the pointy-eared bastard (as Bones called him) that captivated him, so there began their 'relationship' (if you could call it that). JT would defy Spock and his logic and Spock would regularly (but not always) beat JT at Chess. JT probably would actually miss him if he did leave even though Mr. Emotions are illogical was like 16 and almost an adult.

The rest of his group consisted of Uhura (no first name), who was the same age as him and despite denying any affection for JT he knew that secretly she liked him. Even if it was just, because he helped her with xenolenguistics (JT was a bit a genius). He enjoyed his time with her as they sat in the lounge pouring over books in many languages like Andorrian and Kilingon. She had also done the impossible and made friends with Spock. He was now teaching her Vulcan (A language he would love to learn) and he knew she would end up in Starfleet because it was her dream (something he had told her one night over a Orion newspaper). He hoped she got there.

Then there was Sulu, he was quiet and calculating but a master with a sword. He was amazing at fencing and had almost given it up after his parent's died in a hover car accident returning from a fencing tournament. If JT hadn't persuaded him that it is what his parents would want for him and offered to fence with him (JT had learnt from one of his cousins)he had agreed. Sulu had thrashed him but it was totally worth the elated expression on his face and how he had picked himself up and moved on. Sulu was also a master with plants as well, he tended to the small allotment out the back and JT threatened anyone who teased him about it because he was good at it, and being able to grow your own food was important… he knew that from experience. He and Sulu were brothers in arms and had gotten into so much trouble together. From escaping into the town to reprogramming the replicators to only give out cookies and chocolate.

Finally there was Scotty; he was a crazy child, the same age as Bones. He came up with all these crazy ideas for just about anything form getting Russian TV for Pavel (amazingly it had worked) to how to fix the old car at the bottom of the garden. He could fix anything and knew that he too would go onto Starfleet and look after some big starship out in the black. He really liked Scotty who had arrived after his Uncle became unable to take care of him anymore. He had died weeks later and JT had held Scotty as he cried and went with him to the funeral. He would have loved to have someone like Scotty's uncle for him.

And that was their little 'group', and they were almost like a family, and that is all JT wanted in life, people he could rely on, could trust. And as JT fell asleep he smiled as maybe, just maybe these people however far away would still be there for him because he would always be there for him.

**A/N so that is the first chapter. I wont promise when I can write the second because of school and stuff but I kind of know what I want to do. As I said this is my first Fanfic so reviews and opinions are greatly appreciated. Do you want me to continue or wrap it up quickly because I kind of want to go on until they have all left and then how they all end up at Starfleet and realize who Jim is but I don't have to.**

**Thank-you all for reading this far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank-you all for all the positive feedback, I really enjoyed it, so here is the second chapter. The story's gonna run on for a while before they all leave so I can develop everyone.**

**Special mention to Ellen… my wonderful friend who was only expecting 'mediocre' (thanks for the faith). JK I love you really.**

Chapter 2: School time

It wasn't widely known that JT was a genius, he couldn't be good at everything from hand to hand combat and escaping to Warp core mechanics… well it turns out he was.

He had tested right out of high-school after Tarsus and so, every morning when all the other kids, including his best friends, boarded the school bus into town, he stayed behind because, frankly school was too easy and too boring for someone like him. Unfortunately a bored JT never ended well…

The staff had no ides what to do with him; he was cocky, troublesome and almost impossible to control. He used to be able to do pretty much anything he wanted from reading every single manual and book available to exploring around the orphanage and beyond. However that didn't entertain him for long and after many 'adventures' (many of which landed JT in the hospital) the manager signed him up to two PhD course online. Naturally JT was furious at this, no one could tell him what to do but after some careful thinking about it he decided that he really needed the challenge and it wasn't so bad. It passed the time until him friends got back and he could go back to being JT 'arrogant but loyal'.

The only other person who didn't go to school was Spock, because he had grown up on Vulcan, and so was also far smarter than the school system on Earth was prepared for. However unlike JT he spent his time much more productively. He helped out around the large house with everything from using his Vulcan strength to move and carry things like shopping (chef didn't like to use replicators for main meals). He also enjoyed (enjoyment is illogical my ass) computers and spent a vast amount of time upgrading and improving the orphanage's computer system, so much, JT thought, that is probably surpassed Starfleet's. JT probably (read: definitely) could have done it, but really couldn't be bothered when he could be out getting into more trouble.

Also JT didn't like to boast about being a genius, if anything he was pretty shy about it. There was only a few people who knew how smart he really was. Spock, because he was only other one there during school and saw him working out all these complex equations all the time. Bones knew because He was JT's best friend and was the one who finally convinced him to do both of the college courses. He had spent half the night ranting about how if would be good for his future (yeah right, what future, I'm a screw-up JT thought at that). Before Bones finally worked out that the only way was to challenge him to do it and so, had stated that: "If you think it is too hard for you then I'm sure Spock could do it, he's just as smart if not more so than you, I'm amazed you ever beat him once at chess". At that JT had stormed out of the Bones' room to him own. It was only the next day after he had agreed and Bones had left for school that JT realized he had been played. Spock had raised an eyebrow after JT's loud exclamation of 'DAMMIT' and subsequent fist slamming onto the table next to the computer containing the day's work and induction. He'd been pretty pissed but had ultimately forgiven Bones because he was only looking out for him like a brother would.

During school time JT didn't really bother Spock and actually enjoyed his company most of the time. They spent a lot of their time in the library in the attic of the building. This is where their sort-of friendship came from; being the only two genius level orphans here they were stuck together, while everyone was gone. The time they spent together was often in a comfortable silence and JT often found himself mesmerized by Spock studying intently on the computer across from him. His online course was pretty easy and nothing he hadn't done before so, he did often get distracted, which is what he put it down to. Definitely not the fact that Spock was a very mysterious person. And he hardly knew anything about him.

He never spoke about Vulcan, although JT knew from books that it is a desert planet and was the first planet to form an alliance with Earth. JT often wondered how Spock was half-human considering he knew that Vulcan's mated for life and you'd have to be a pretty patient human to put up with one all the time, and living on a desert planet couldn't be easy. I mean surely there would have been some sort of record of a Human and Vulcan marriage; it wasn't exactly an everyday thing. But since Spock had never volunteered the information and JT really didn't want that Vulcan strength used against him if he pissed the Vulcan off (no emotions be dammed). He never knew how Spock got to Earth (wasn't there an orphanage on Vulcan) he must have come with someone, maybe his parents were killed here and he didn't have any other family. He really wanted to ask him about it but since he didn't want anyone knowing about his past his figured Spock was the same.

And so the Vulcan remained a frustrating mystery to him.

At around four in the afternoon everybody came home and he could go do something fun. Bones and Scotty were always first off the bus, being older and able to get to the bus faster followed by Sulu and Pavel who were always chatting about one thing or another, they were almost inseparable and JT loved seeing them so happy together. Uhura was always last off the bus, having sat at the back with her group of 'girlfriends', who included another girl, an Orion called Gailia. She was pretty with her glowing green skin and red curly hair that framed her face. She looked completely different to Uhura with he chocolate coloured skin and straight black hair held back in a tight ponytail.

Gailia was going on about how some guy from Starfleet came into talk to them today about their futures. Uhura was listening intently and didn't notice when she reached the first step. She would have tripped had JT not launched himself from where he was leaning against a pillar and caught her, stopping her from toppling over.

"hey, watch your step there Uhura, don't want to ruin that lovely jumper you're wearing today" JT spoke smoothly winking at her, Bones rolled his eyes from where he was standing next to Scotty on the steps. It was a routine for them: JT would attempt to flirt and Uhura would shoot him down. It was the only way his ego could be stopped form consuming them all like a black hole.

"Thanks JT, and no I will never in this universe or any other be interested in you in that way, so shut up" she retorted but she was smiling at him when she said it so he knew he didn't really mean it. Well maybe just a little, she was very pretty.

"Are you sure? I'm very talented and not bad looking and neither are you, we'd make a good couple" he said I fluent Andorrian, just to impress her.

"I really am not interested in you, no matter what language you use" She said back in klingon. Before flouncing inside after Gailia, to continue the conversation about the 'super hot guy from Starfleet'.

Despite having no idea what was being said Bones and Scotty sniggered at him before too sauntering inside JT following behind them as the last of the kids trickled in and away to their rooms or the various recreation rooms dotted around.

"so what fun and laughs did you get up to today Bones, had for maths again?" JT knew Bones hated the guy, he had these huge glasses and always wore beige shirts, he had seen from a holo-vid Sulu had taken of him giving Bones a detention for falling asleep in a lesson. He had laughed as Bones slunked off the detention and even more as Sulu had his comm Taken away for using it in class.

"Oh shut up, just because you don't need to go to school and get to spend all day with the pointy-eared bastard doesn't mean you get to annoy me about the potato who attempts to teach me maths." He glared at JT as he spoke.

"Well I had an excellent day, I got to have sandwiches for lunch and cheese grits after, they were delicious and chef made them fresh because I fixed the replicators from when I last altered them to make everything in the shape of a heart for valentines." JT gave them sly looks as they both glared at him. Sandwiches were Scotty's favourite and he was outraged when he found out the school didn't serve them because they believed the everyone should have a good hearty meal for lunch which meant that anything snack like was automatically banned. He had written a letter of complaint to the school however they still refused and had given Scotty a detention when he had brought one in for lunch.

Bones was still glaring at him, cheese grits were, despite Pavel's best efforts to convince him that they were 'inwented' in Russia, a famous southern recipe and Bones had pretty much been brought up on them. Chef hardly ever made them because he deemed them 'like totally unhealthy and completely unsuitable for a meal'. Bones had argued that he had turned out fine and that calling them unhealthy was an insult to the south and his heritage who: 'would be out working hard in them big old cotton fields seven days a week' (Bones to any insult about the south very personally)

"Guys seriously its okay, I got him to save some just for you plus he made cornbread, just how you like it and Scotty you think I would just say something like that and leave you, you wound me" he waved his arm dramatically in front of him in feigned horror before continuing "I got some sandwiches, submarine ones with cheese, ham and mustard just how you like them" He smiled slyly and watched as two of his closet friends made a mad dash for the kitchen pushing a few people out of the way as the went.

JT laughed at the sight of them like Uhura after a shoe sale and made his way upstairs into the TV room, Sulu and Pavel were watching some reality show and waved him over. He meandered over waving to few people he vaguely knew and sat down next to them. They were locked in a fierce debate over something.

"… I'm telling vou, Fwencing was inwented in Russia, Kowrea just borrwved it from thewm" Pavel pleaded at him

"Pasha not everything was 'inwented in Russia you know" Sulu did a very good impression of Pavels accent and Pavel pouted before crossing his arms and turning back to the TV where Real housewives of Andorria had just come back on. Sulu rolled his eyes at JT and he laughed at the two friends before settling down to watch as on Andorrian was crying shopping for shoes with her husband who was arguing with her over spending all his money. Their argument was pretty heated and JT laughed as she stomped off in a huff leaving him carrying about 7 pairs of expensive looking shoes.

Uhuras voice above him startled him "Ooooh they are gorgeous shoes, I wish I could afford those, I saw them in the latest issue of Federation Vogue" She gushed and they all rolled their eyes at the predictability of her. 'Woman' JT mouthed at Pavel and Sulu and they all started snickering quietly at she stared at the screen mesmerized.

"UHURA, EARTH TO UHRUA CAN YOU HEAR ME!" Gailia's loud voice made them jump from behind. Uhura spun around and shrugged apologetically to her before leading her out of the TV room probably to go gossip over some knew piece of irrelevant information from some news feed.

It was then that the bell for dinner sounded and everyone in the TV including the three of them scrambled to get out and down the kitchen, Today was a Friday so chef always made something awesome so they an down the stairs loudly. BY some miracle they all made it down to the cafeteria before most of the other kids. They joined the queue and picked up a tray before being handed a hearty portion of pie and making their way over to the usual table where Bones and Scotty were already sitting munching on cheese grits and sandwiches.

"Hey guys, chef was obviously taking requests today, totally should have asked him for some sushi" Sulu muttered as he sat down next to Scotty and opposite JT who was pushing his pie around his plate.

"Nah, JT got it for us he already ate at lunch… not hungry JT" Bones joked at him.

"You got it, I ate far to many cheese grits at lunch, those things really fill you up" He smiled back, not quite reaching his eyes. By this point Uhura had joined them and was delicately eating, being careful not to get any on her new jumper.

"Haha yeah, seriously you really shouldn't eat so much at lunch, it ruins you r metabolism and can make you gain weight, dinner is one of the most important meals of the day and you never seem to eat much" She said as she placed another piece of pie in her mouth and swiping a crisp off Scotty's at the same time.

"Oi, what you doing lass? You got your own there" He said with no real bite to his words, everyone knew Scotty had a soft spot for her.

"Oh crap, I got to go, I have a tonne of homework to get though and fencing practice. Hey, JT you sill up for that later?" Sulu said as she shoved the last mouthful of his pie in his mouth and swiftly getting up.

"hmmm what… oh yeah sure eight all right with you?" JT snapped out of his past and looked up at Sulu, a tight smile graced his lips and he too stood up. "Hey, anyone want this, I'm full?" he asked

"Aye, give it 'ere, she swiped one of my chips and now I have less" Scotty said and grabbed JT's plate and stared shovelling the pie into his mouth. Everyone rolled their eyes as Sulu and JT left the room chatting about the upcoming Federation Fencing tournament. However JT was still distracted about what Uhura had said about gaining weight, it wasn't as easy as she said he thought bitterly as Sulu carried on about fencing unaware that JT wasn't really listening. They went their separate ways and as JT was walking down the corridor to his room at the end he ran straight into Spock, who let go of the PADD he was holding, JT caught it as it fell to the floor. "Oh hey sorry Spock, here you go" JT handed him the PADD and Spock gave him a tight nod as he hurried off down the corridor.

It was only as Jt was entering his room that he wondered where Spock had been coming from, His room was on the floor above along with Bones and Scotty. He gave it little thought as he changed quickly and made his way down to the exercise room in the basement and picked up a sword. HE made his way over to Sulu who was putting his mask on.

"hey, you ready for me to kick you ass?" Sulu challenged

"In your dreams" he retorted

In the end it was in Sulu's dreams as JT thrashed him multiple times leaving them both exhausted and achy as he stepped into the shower and washed quickly soaping himself up and humming quietly. He all but collapsed on the bed after, slowly dragging himself under the covers as he thought about what he would do tomorrow. It was a Saturday and he was due to go for his quarterly allergy test at the hospital. He needed them so often as they were always finishing new things he was allergic to, He needed a way to get out of it as they always weighed him when they did this and he hated it, he was really self-conscious about his weight and generally hated doctors in general. He opted to get up early and go get the early bus into town, he had some money from when he last went (he was a master pick pocket) and could do with some new trainers as his last pair were about to rip. That decided he drifted off into a hopefully dreamless night.

**A/N so second chapter, review still needed. Where do you want me to go form here I was thinking about doing one of JT's 'adventures' where he ends up in the hospital and Bones ranting at him.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N So someone (My internet is down so I don't know who) said that they thought Uhura seemed off, but do not fear, there is a reason for this and it will hopefully be addressed in the next chapter which will be Uhura-centric. I have absolutely no idea when this will be up due to unpredictable homework (meh) and other things like sleeping and eating.

So, anyway this chapter is about JT and Sulu going on an adventure, which will basically follow the motto "anything that can go wrong, probably will".

Thank you for all the wonderful feedback and I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3: Adventure Time

The light had just started to grace the edges of the horizon, and already JT was up and dressed. Today was his allergy test and check-up and he planned to be long gone by the time it came around. Obviously he would be back by the evening and had even left a note explaining that the sunrise was beautiful on a morning like this.

JT silently padded around his room, packing a rucksack with essential supplies: his comm., which was switched off as it would undoubtedly by going off today. His raincoat, he had gotten a cold that had turned into the flu last time he forgot it and it had rained. A small pocketknife, which always came in handy, along with a lighter. He made sure to switch off his alarm and turn the light off as he picked up his shoes, because wearing them down the wooden corridors would make a noise. He silently opened the door, which he greased regularly just for this purpose, and exited his tidy room.

The corridor was dark but his eyes quickly adjusted and he could spot the glowing r red of the emergency exit sign at the end. It had since been alarmed after the first time he escaped using it however it was pretty easy to bypass. For someone of his skill, obviously. He almost sighed at their stupidity and that's when he heard the creak of a door opening behind him. JT froze and looked for a hiding place as the corridor was bathed in a soft gold light. He didn't turn around to see whose door had opened, as he dived into a small alcove between rooms.

Hikaru Sulu stood peering down the corridor, already dressed in black carrying a small bag. He had heard JT leaving many times at odd hours and was dying to go with him on one of his adventures. He was tired of just hearing about the things he got up to outside the orphanage and secretly Hikaru fancied himself as a bit of a rebel. He had been up and dressed an hour before and had simply sat waiting for the very subtle sounds JT when he was awake. The creak of the bed, the scuffle of feet and the soft 'click' of the bedside lamp.

Hikaru moved slowly but deliberately with feather-light steps, like a fencer should. He knew he hadn't left already as it would take some time after Spock's last reprogramming of the alarms. He made his way cautiously down the corridor, looking out for any sign of his closest friend. A small sound alerted him to an alcove used for cleaning supplies about 10 metres further down the corridor. He didn't want to speak and wake anyone up so as he rounded into the alcove he stepped into it and came up with a face-full of mop. HIkaru stumbled backwards, expecting to continue his descent and subsequent crash, instead strong, agile arms gripped his forearms and pulled him against a chest.

JT looked down on a very young looking Sulu, infact Sulu was 6 months older than him despite being 4 inches shorter. He was still grabbing onto his forearms like he might fall over again and regretted putting the mop in front of him to hide himself. JT cursed for not hearing Sulu get up, which meant he had been up a hell of a lot longer then him. He had to admire his friend's patience and quietness who had fooled him into thinking he was asleep. Last year that would have gotten him killed.

HIkaru still felt slightly unstable, his earlier grace had deserted him s he held on to JT's forearms, they felt reassuring, if slightly thin but he wasn't a very bulky child. Still he did seem a little of the skinny side, Hikaru was the opposite he had filled out before he will, and he definitely will fill up. HE looked up into JT's concerned eyes and spoke softly and hesitantly.

"Um, hey there, I uh… always wanted to see the sun rise from the top of the hill and well… I uh, like know the only way of getting out of here that early was with you, so could I like… tag along, I promise I won't be any trouble, please?" He excuse was pretty pathetic and he sounded like Pavel when he didn't get ice-cream but JT's eyes softened as he carefully let go of his forearms. Hikaru righted himself and stood on his own. JT pulled him back into the alcove before speaking.

"Sulu, man, way to give a guy a fright; you want to join me on one of my grand adventures then?" He spoke softly by thankfully for HIkaru, no anger or malice. He continued: "Well you've already put the effort in so I don't really have a choice now do I?"

JT stepped back into the corridor with Hikaru close behind; they made no sound as the advanced on the exit door. When they reached it JT motioned for Sulu to keep watch down the corridor.

JT stood in front of the wall panned that held the alarm system; it had been upgraded and encased in a super tough housing. It really wasn't very much of a challenge for someone who life once depended on hacking and breakig into things. JT flexed his fingers before pulling out a can of his pack that he had placed on the floor. He also pulled out a mask that he placed over his face and after alerting Sulu as to what he was about to do, took off the cap and placed the nozzle at the first metal fastening. It was kinda stupid that for all the technology in the federation, you still couldn't protect against liquid nitrogen.

JT carefully poured some over the first clip, impressed at how it froze, cracked then fell into JT hand, which he had gloved before leaving his room. He placed it into his pack and continued the process with a further eight pins. When only the top two remained he turned back to where Sulu was watching the corridor. He looked so… innocent and was so loyal. He didn't deserve them. He shook the thought out of his head (Spock would call him illogical and state that thoughts cannot be removed from ones head by shaking) JT Snickered lightly at the thought. At this sound Sulu turned around and gave him a questioning look.

"Hey, Sulu I need you to hold the cover for this and catch it when it falls, you got that?" he spoke with urgency, it was harder than last time and the sun would be up soon; he had to move fast.

"Sure, thing JT" he seemed happy at being allowed to help with the escape. Sulu moved himself in front of JT as he cracked off the last two clips. The cover was rather heavy but Sulu held onto it deftly, placing it lightly on the doormat so as not to make a sound.

A complex set of wires was now exposed and JT quickly started stripping certain ones and entwining them with other. Hikaru looked on in awe as JT efficiently rewired the entire box, his brow furrowed in a look of concentration. Finally there was some sparking and the heavy door swung open. Sulu made a quick grab for it before it hit the metal railing behind it. JT gave a nod of approval before picking up both their bags.

JT gestured for Sulu to go first "After you, nice grab by the way, didn't think I used that much grease" He still spoke softly as the corridor was bathed in a strange misty light of the early morning.

Sulu stepped out and immediately pulled his jacket tighter around him. It was September and the mornings had turned cold; the temperature dropping off after the hot summer. Sulu descended the stairs quickly and he could hear JT close behind him after shutting the door. It was still dark but his eyes had long adjusted to it. JT came up beside him and handed him his bag. JT turned around under the stairs and after rooting around for a while came up with a small cool-bag for storing food.

Sulu and JT quickly made their way to the bottom of the expansive garden, Sulu spared a look at his plants and almost tripped over a stray rock, catching himself just in time. They came upon the spiky hedge and JT procured some tough sacks from under the old car and spread them evenly over the hedge. He indicated for Sulu to climb and he scrambled over, JT's pack sailed over his head and landed in a conveniently, too convenient, pile of leaves on the other side. Sulu dropped down onto them, carefully avoiding the pack. After righting himself he moved both out of the way just in time as JT also sailed over doing a somersault in mid air, show-off, HIkaru thought. He landed perfectly and gave Hikaru a lop-sided smile.

"It makes life more interesting" He says by way of explanation for the flip. They picked up their respective bags and continued across a field and intot he woods. Sulu couldn't see a thing once they entered as the canopy covered what little sunlight had been present and the thick trunks blocked out the edges. JT seemed aware of this fact and grabbed his wrist as he guided him deeper into the wood.

"Don't worry I know the way off by heart, you get used to it pretty quick" JT murmured. Hikaru grabbed on tighter and they trekked on.

Around an hour later and he could tell the sun had almost breached the horizon fully. They had come to the end of the forest and were now in an open meadow. Hikaru didn't know that it was so beautiful up here, they had climbed a hill during their hike though the wood. No wonder JT left so much.

"Its beautiful up here, so peaceful and calm, great to get away from things" He said wistfully. HIkaru wondered what 'things' he was talking about. But had no time to wonder further as JT had set off the a small incline a couple of hundred metres left of where they were. When Hikaru had finally caught up to JT he had simply dumped his pack and was standing on the ledge staring. HIkaru jogged the last few steps to see what had made him so mesmerized and as he cam to the crest he gasped.

The view was stunning; it looked out over the other side of the valley from where he normally went. This vista was almost untouched and stretched on for miles until the mountains in the far distance. He too dropped his bag and stared. Transfixed by the beauty of it. And then there was the sun that had indeed breached the horizon, casting long shadows over the valley. It was over whelming and he felt himself sink to his knees, he couldn't close his eyes though, afraid it might disappear altogether.

A rustling beside him startled out of his trance and he looked over to see JT pulling out some granola bars from his cool-bag. JT handed him one and said nothing for a while as the munched and adsorbed the view.

"It never seems how I remember it, I want to take a picture but I know it won't be the same" He stared out before continuing "You're the first person who I've taken up here, it's lovely for sunsets too you know. It's all red and glowing reminds of a time…" He stopped abruptly and trailed off. Hikaru looked down, wondering what exactly could be like this, nowhere on Earth for sure.

They stayed for hours like that, content in each other's company until the sun got too hot, even for September and they cleared away all their rubbish and departed. Hikaru was surprised when JT when Left and down a small concealed track instead of back into the forest.

"Umm, JT the forest is that way, where are we going?" He questioned lightly.

JT paused and replied, "Don't you want to cool off, it's pretty sticky here" And left it at that.

The continued down until Hikaru heard the sound of running water. And gasped again as they came to a waterfall about 4 meters high, it was mystical how the small pool was so clear and never ending. JT had already got his shirt off and was working on his trousers. HIkaru followed without complaint, it looked so good and he was itching to dive in.

Hikaru waited for JT to go first, he dived in and arced his body the enter the water smoothly with hardly any splash. Hikaru was less graceful and just jumped then swam over the where JT was currently under the falls. IT was so cool against his skin. He had to come back sometime, anytime.

JT looked so carefree here, he had a tendency to look so much older at the orphanage but here he looked even younger as he laughed in the falls. Hikaru joined him and they spent yet more time in the pool, laughing and splashing each other.

Alas he could see the sun start the droop and knew they had to return and that it where their good luck ran out. It happened so fast that Hikaru didn't realize it.

A rock, further up stream had dislodged itself and started tumbling down, unfortunately it was right in the path of Hkaru as it prepared to launch itself off the edge. Luckily JT had spotted said rock and was in the process of shoving Hikaru out of the way as it fell landing on his arm and pulling him down with it. JT felt trapped again and started to panic. His breathing increased and bubbles escaped between his lips. His heart was thudding in his chest as he tried to wrench his arm free. Suddenly he felt the rock shift and a pair of arms wrapped tightly around his form. He felt his vision darken and swim like he was in something much thicker than water.

It was a sudden shock to see the light again as he and Sulu broke the surface. He still couldn't breathe as he processed that, he was alive, he was safe, no he was no back _there_. He could hear a voice calling to him but his mouth couldn't work.

"JT! JT! TALK TO ME. PLEASE!" Sulu was shouting and that finally brought him back to himself. He breathed and finally spoke.

"Sulu, calm down hey, sorry, I panicked, lets get to the edge" JT was still hoarse and breathing unevenly. Nevertheless they made it (just) and Sulu heaved JT up before doing the same himself. It was here the JT preceded to pass out from the pain.

- Local hospital 12 hours later -

JT didn't feel right, like he was floating on a cloud and, as he came back to himself and regained his senses, he finally understood where he was and they had him on the good stuff. He felt no pain.

His sense of peace was shattered as a very angry looking Bones stormed in followed by a doctor who he recognised from his previous visits to this place. He didn't know his name and just called him the doctor. He was young and always wore a bow tie. JT liked him, made his feel safe, like nothing could go wrong.

"YOU GODDAMN IDIOT, YOU'VE BEEN OUT FOR TWELVE HOURS, POOR SULU ALMOST DIES OF EXHUSTION RUNNING BACK TO GET HELP, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING, YOU WERE PRACTICALY DEAD WHEN THEY GOT TO YOU, YOU BARELY GOT TO KEEP YOUR ARM. I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU ONE OF THESE DAYS" Bones was yelling very loudly and The Doctor was just checking is vitals on the bio-bed. After his rant Bones then went into full mother-hen mode and started, messing around with his blankets and pillows then handing him a glass of water.

"we were so worried, I think Spock might have even showed some emotion, although that might have been because you got out… again" Bones was much quieter now.

The Doctor piped in "Well JT you're looking good, you can go home later today after we've checked the cast on your arm of course." He left after promising a nurse would be along soon with his discharge papers. Bones stayed with him ad recounted the events of the last 12 hours.

Sulu had run all the way back to the Orphanage, in near hyper-ventilation. He almost collapsed had Chekov not been outside to go get someone. After contacting an ambulance a shuttle was landed in the meadow and a nearly dead JT was found by the side of the falls.

Apparently JT had no heartbeat or BP and for while it was touch and go. Once at the hospital, it was only two hours in surgery (not bad by JT's standards) and some very strong pain meds before here they were. Bones looked about to either hug or strangle him so JT made the decision to make up him mind for him and sit up to wrap his arms around Bones. HE returned the hug as a nurse walked in. She long blonde hair and pale skin. She reminded JT of some girl off this old show Uhura used to watch. He couldn't remember the name but it had a LOT of singing and was set in some 21st century high school. She walked up to him and inspected him cast before handing him a load of papers that Bones quickly took and signed.

"Well, it looks like you're all good to go, you're clothes are in the cabinet and I think I saw someone outside waiting for you, have a nice day" The nurse 'Ellen' spoke softly to him. Bones handed her the papers and she quickly left Bones following her.

One of the staff was waiting outside for him and she shook her head before enveloping him in a hug. She lead them out the to hover car. Bones guided an unsteady JT to the back and bundled him in.

JT fell asleep on the way back but woke up in his own bed to Pavel sleeping soundly next to him. There was a collection of cards on his dresser and some books from Uhurha. He smiled as he drifted off again.

It was nice to have a family.

A/N OMG THAT TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE. I started it a week ago and haven't updated since. Very sorry about that. I have already started the next chapter but I have a so much English writing to do, I probably wont want to do anymore until Saturday. So again thank you all for reading please review. Sorry if the end was rushed, but I needed to get it done otherwise Saturday would be the earliest and that's AGESSSS away. Have fun and keep reading


	4. Chapter 3 12

A\N so guys im very sorry but due to things. school, assessments, homework and a trip to frnce i currently havent finished chapter 4, however instead here is a little something i did to keep you all happy. Wish to say that i am on a chocolate high right now after my birthday. Hope you all are well and please bear with.

So someone asked for a bit more chekov/JT and i totally agree. so here a little bit of them being all cute and funny  
Chapter 3 and a half

When Pavel had first arrived at the orphange, he had ben broken. His parents had been killed in a shuttle accident on their way back from a weekend away to France. Pavel had then been placed in the care of his great uncle and aunt who lived far away in the wild barrens of Russia. He had been very demanding and had put him to hard work. He hadn't hidden his dislike for having an emotional five year old, who often broke down and wet the bed.  
If it hadn't been for a family friend hearing about what happened and going visit Pavel would have died of hypothermia from being left outside because he hadn't worked hard enough and did not 'deserve' to sleep inside. He was curled into a ball against the wall of the house, shivering in the woollen red jumper his mother had given to him at Christmas.  
Jenny, had known The Kordeskis for years after being at the same school together as teenagers. She had moved to San Fransicso to attend Starfleet after graduation and was currently on shore leave from her post on the Lincoln as a navigator. She had been lucky enough to be serving under Christopher Pike who had allowed the ship back to Earth after news of Pavel's parents deaths. The Lincoln was in for repairs and upgrades and so, Jenny had made her way to Russia, to find a barely alive and malnourished Pavel.  
Jenny had wanted to adopt him, but due to her job and still wanting to pursue a career, she had bought him back to America with her. She had gone with him to his new home in the hills of Montana.  
An orphanage nestled in a valley with stunning views and a Large town nearby. The orphanage was old and apparently one of the best. It was open and airy and Jenny could see kids, sitting in a large room through an open door. Pavel had hid behind Jenny's legs.  
He had stayed like that until a boy of about twelve, with sandy blond hair and bright blue eyes had come out. Instead of speaking directly to Jenny he had come up to them and sat down in front of them, looking right at Pavel.  
The boy had stayed like that until Pavel had slowly come out and sat opposite him. Jenny had looked on shocked at the two of them, sitting in the middle of the hallway. Pavel had stared at the boy until he had hesitantly reached out. The boy had met him halfway and , at that moment she had never seen, something in all the time she had been with him. Trust.  
The boy had stood up at introduced himself as JT and offered to show Pavel to his room. Jenny left with one of the staff to fill out some paper work. As she had made her way into the office she could see Pavel clutching at JT's hand as they made their way up the stairs. She knew he would be looked after here and hopefully forget about his terrible time in Russia.

xxxxxxx

Pavel was scared: he was in a new country with a language he barely knew, was under weight and height for someone his age and hadn't spoken to another child in months. He thought his fear was well warranted.  
When he first arrived he was expecting not much care, he was smart for his age and didn't really fit in. He hid behind Jenny's as he saw all the kids in one large room. He was looking around for a member of staff to greet them and didn't see one of the kids spot them and come over.  
Upon further inspection of the boy, Pavel could see something reflected in him, he had obviously been abused at some point, and that made Pavel trust him. He didn't quite expect the boy to just sit in front of them quietly, waiting for him.  
Pavel wanted to find out more, he thought this boy with the big blue eyes and pale blond hair would protect him. He felt safe with him and he didn't know why.  
After Jenny had left he had clutched onto JT, he hadn't said much and that seemed okay as they made their way through the house. JT was talking quietly about the house and he greeted anybody they passed. It occurred to Pavel that t didn't seem weird that he was new here.  
They arrived outside a simple door, old style like the 21st century, with hinges and everything. Inside it was pale but stylish, he hadn't brought much with him, just some posters that Jenny had bought him and clothes. JT seemed to read his mind and said "don't worry, you can buy anything you want to to make it nicer" He stated. "I'm just across the hall, you can come in anytime, day or night, I honestly don't mind" He spoke calmly but surely.  
"da, o-o-k-kay" Pavel had stuttered out, he was still pretty nervous.  
"are you Russian?" JT questioned in fluent Russian  
"you speak it, not many people in America do." Pavel had replied, calmer than before.  
JT had shrugged and carried on the tour, showing him his room, the kitchen, TV room, Gym, Garden and finally introduced him to everyone. They all didn't seem to mind he was so young or quite smart. He felt accepted here and when Jenny left hours later, he knew he was going to be happy.

As the weeks past and the nightmares subsided and friendships blossomed, he was happy. And when the Chekovs wanted to adopt him, he thought life was pretty perfect.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

A/N I actually started this during the third chapter when I got writers block, so if any of the facts don't match up that's why. Feel free to drop me a message to point them out. So this chapter is Uhura-centric and follows her thoughts and feelings.

A/N 2: So I know its been a while and this chapter won't be super long. I'm gonna start them leaving soon. (depressing music).

Chapter 4: Shopping

It had been an entire two weeks since JT's last fiasco and things had since quietened down. He had been laid up in bed for four days. That had not been fun for anyone, especially Spock who had to spend everyday with his whining and moaning about being bored. If anybody was bored it was Uhura, she had been dragged into going shopping with Gailia and although she liked her, she was starting to annoy her. She had been going on and on about the new fashions from Andorria. They weren't that nice anyway and totally didn't suit her skin colour. Uhurha had so far gotten three detentions because of Gailia and was sailing into her fourth if her last class of the day: Maths. Her teacher Miss. Ewins was completely incompetent at EVERYHING. She couldn't teach, couldn't see (if her squinty looks were anything to go by) and definitely could not control a class of 13 year-olds.

She had long since stopped listening to Gaila and almost groaned, as she pulled out space-vogue with a picture of some slutty model on the front in some latest plastic thing. Uhura really wasn't that interested in all this fashion, she would be perfectly happy with a good book and a blanket. That was one reason why she actually liked JT, he liked books. Not PADD books but real books with paper and spines and that musky smell. He had some as well, he never spoke of where he got them from, but she was content to borrow them.

The bell finally rang and Uhura along with the rest of her class, sighed in relief. Before she knew it, she was being dragged out of the classroom and through the busy halls to the entrance. She knew where Gailia was going, the mall. They had been saving up for ages to go, they both helped in the kitchens for credits. It was hard but fun work and Uhura regularly got anything left over from the night dinner. Gailia tended to sell anything she got, not in a bad way, just for a bit more money.

So there they were, sitting on the bus, decked out in the ancient Terran traditional holiday of Halloween. Uhura liked the holiday, because they all got ot dress up, and go trick or treating in the town. Last year had been a… memorable experience. She couldn't wait to make her costume for this year, she hoped JT would help her again.

They pulled up outside the mall, a few people, mainly teenagers were milling around. They headed inside to Starbucks to wait for the others, Hikaru was fencing first; Pavel was getting dropped off with JT and maybe Spock (who had stated that 'shopping for enjoyment was illogical'). Scotty and Leonard were picking up a few things for the car at the local scrap yard.

Gailia had already ordered her a hazelnut hot chocolate with extra cream, and they stood waiting for them to be made. The shop was quiet apart from (some very cute, if Uhura said so herself, and Gailia thought everyone was hot) boys a few years older than them. She knew Gaila was going to try to approach them and was searching for a distraction, when as luck would have it, JT and Pavel walked though the door. Although no Spock, JT's powers of persuasion, still didn't get past the Vulcan. He was probably doing something 'logical'.

JT spotted an entranced Gailia and quickly walked over, slinging his arm over her shoulder to trap her.

"Hey, Gailia, Uhura. How are my two favourite girls? Good day the hell you call school"

Pavel had by this pint joined their little group as Uhura answered

"We're fine. And 'the hell we call school' is fine thank you very much. How's your day with Spock been?"

"Yeah, didn't really see him much today. He spent most of the day in the office. I didn't pry onto the comm. But I found out it was coming from Vulcan, Ambassador Sarek to be precise."

"So that's your idea of NOT prying, riiight" Gailia responded coolly.

"Hey, just thought you might want to know" He raised his arm in defence.

They had migrated to the front of the store and the big comfy sofas. Pavel and JT sat at one while Uhura and Gailia sat at another. They continued to gossip about Spock ,while waiting for the others.

It was not long after that when some familiar faces appeared. Scotty had oil smeared on his face and looked around 5. Leonard looked better, but his clothes were a bit dishevelled. Sulu still had his sports gear on and looked a little sweaty, but she didn't really care about that.

What did take her by surprise was Spock, standing next to the three looking immaculate. She felt bad for gossiping about him now. She wondered how he had justified this.

"Hey, lads and lassies, how are we all, sorry I'm a bit of a mess" Scotty spoke

"Yeah, had a bit of rummage around the old hovercars" McCoy added.

"I had to run to catch the bus, that's why I'm a bit of a mess" Sulu added

Uhura waited patiently for Spock to give a reason. JT beat her to it.

"So Spock, what brings you here" JT asked

"I am in need of some items for my benefit, I deemed this shopping structure a suitable place for my needs" Spock replied

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sulu proclaimed.

They quickly hashed out who would go with who and where to meet etc. It was decided that Sulu and Pavel would head out to the laser tag arena; Leonard and Scotty needed some supplies for school; JT and Spock were going to hit up the book store and Uhura and Gailia were going shopping round the clothes.

They quickly went their separate ways, and Uhura longed to go with JT. She loved books, and would rather spend her credits on that, than some overpriced piece of trash some model was wearing across the galaxy.

Nevertheless, Gaila was off, and there was no stopping her. She stopped in. every. Store. And wouldn't leave until she tried almost everything on. Uhura loved her friend but really hated her materialistic tendencies. She had bought nothing so far except a key-chain in _Oria fashions. _(Just to keep Gailia happy, she didn't want to ruin her shopping trip).

However, Gailia was onto her and before she knew it, she had been ushered into a changing room with an armful of clothes. Oh God, what had she gotten herself into…

The clothes weren't all that bad. For all her extravagance Gailia had a good eye. The soft moss green cardigan matched with a black top and a deep orange scarf looked good. The fall colours complimented her dark skin. Gailia looked smug and Uhura had to admit that she deserved it. She had matched the top with some dark brown skinny jeans. It looked stylish but subtle.

She bought the whole lot with Gailia beaming around her. She felt much better after her purchases. Retail therapy totally worked. Gailia was still going on about some fashion week or another, there were so many across the galaxies.

Gailia had dragged her to the toilets. She had shoved Uhura into a cubicle and ordered her to put on what she bought. She could be a bossy little thing when it came to it. JT had been on the receiving end of this time many times, when he had been hogging the vid-screen or something.

She knew Gailia was waiting outside, armed with the large amount of make-up she carried with her. She knew she had to come out eventually, so she did and then it began. Gailia made her close her eyes and stand still as small brushes went over her eyes, cheeks, and lips. She let herself go and just hoped Gailiua wasn't making up for the subtle clothes with some extravagant makeup.

Gailia told her to open her eyes and as she did Gailia jumped back from the mirror. Uhura looked at herself. Gailia really had outdone herself, she really did know what Uhura liked. Her eyes were smoky, her lips a maroon colour. She looked mysterious and sexy. Uhura loved it.

"Gailia, Oh My God, it's amazing, come on we need to go show the others, Like now"

Gailia just nodded her head and collected their stuff, ushering Uhura out of the toilet. They hurried down to the food court and made their way though the tables and chairs to the rest of their group. They stopped and stared as Uhura came closer

"Wow" They all said in unison. (Except Spock, but that was to be expected)

"Uhuuurrrraaaaaa, you are loookkkinnnng fiiiiiinnneeee" JT drawled in a impersonation of Leonards southern accent.

"Shut up JT, that's no way to treat a lady" Leonard scolded.

They all laughed at JT's sulky expression and entered McDonalds, After ordering their various meals. (Spock being a Vulcan didn't need to eat as much as humans he stated) And sat around a table discussing what they had been doing for the last two hours.

Scotty and Leonard had gone to a stationary store and bought what they needed. This included a black sharpie for JT's cast, which he still had after the accident two weeks ago. Leonard had already started drawing on the cast and Uhura knew they would all end up doing it. She bet Spock would as well, just to stop JT pestering him.

Sulu and Chekov had gone to the laser tag but Chekov didn't like the dark, so Sulu had stayed with him. They had actually won their game as a team, and had go to go back in again for free. They decided to be nice to the other players and ended up a joint second. They were happy and that was all that mattered.

JT and Spock had spent the two hours in the bookstore. Spock had bought a new PADD with some new reading material and a new stylus. (JT had broken his last one by accident). Spock looked almost happy despite his close proximity to JT, He could deny it all he wanted by Uhura knew they were close. They had more in common than they thought.

JT had curled himself up on a chair with a book for two hours. When Spock had started nagging, as JT put it. He had been forced to buy four of the books he had collected. The were snug in a bag, wrapped in paper. She had no idea how he could afford them, and probably didn't want to know, if his computer skills were anything to go by.

Overall it had been a fun time, tomorrow was Saturday and JT had to go back to hospital to get the cast off. Leonard was going with him, for moral support he had said. (everyone knew he just was interested in hospitals). She would be happy to have him back as a healed friend, he had told her one night while they were pouring over an Vulcan news feed, that it itched like crazy and he really wanted to get it off.

They were picked up outside the mall, JT had called shotgun and Leonard just grumbled him way to the hovercar. He ended up squashed between Pavel and Spock. She knew Spock probably didn't like it either. It was funny to see them trying to ignore each other.

She finally felt happier; JT had some new books that she knew he was going to let her borrow. Her new outfit would be perfect for winter and Uhura knew Gailia better; she understood her obsession with looks was part of her, like Uhura's obsession with linguistics was part of her.

It was nice to have a family.

A/N OMG like that took FOREVER to write. Sorry if it is rushed . I have been super busy with school and homework and having a two months long half-term. Which sucks. So I am away for the week so may be able to write, but not publish a chapter. I also have like 5 different projects to finish, then it's Halloween. So I may put in a few drabbles here and there to keep you all happy because I feel mean leaving you all hanging. Not sure what will happen in the next chapter, might have a bit of Sulu and Chekov or maybe Spock and Uhura. Who knows. IF anybody has any ideas feel free to message me.

p.s had to write this on a version of Word, with n spell-check. So sorry about the errors

p.p.s Have a happy Halloween.

p.p. LOOVVEEE YOOOUUU ALLLL


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

A/N this was meant to be up for Halloween, but because the mothership went to visit my aunt and took the laptop with her, I couldn't. Then when I came to it today, I found that I had lost this chapter. Which Sucks. Like loads. So I'm sorry about that but as a please-forgive-me-and-don't-kill-me gesture I give Pavel in a pumpkin costume. Enjoy! I'm not really sure what exactly happens in America in Halloween, but I hope it is like England. So if I get anything wrong, I will flounce off and drink tea in my country mansion while watching the horses from my fifth story balcony

Just kidding. I only have four stories.

Trick or treat:

Halloween was always an exciting time; it meant sweets and decorations. The decorations had been an… eventful time.

After Spending most of the day sitting in the lounge, with copious amounts of paint and glitter (that had ended with Bones looking rather distressed with tissue paper and glitter in his hair, while trying to get JT to stop painting a bone on his arm. JT had thought it very amusing at the time). While JT seemed to just be creating a mess, he did actually make some pretty cool decorations. He and Hikaru had been spending a while in the corner of the room with some black wire, pom poms and tape. The others hadn't noticed what they had been up to, which really was a bad idea. They had quickly realised their mistake when they were covered in small black things which, Jt was very pleased to say, looked a lot like spiders.

Uhura had screamed and run over to the wall. When she realised that they were fake, had scowled at the boys and decided that JT would need to lend her those books she wanted to make her not kill him.

Gailia, had also screamed. But that was more about her new scarf that could be ruined than anything else. She had checked it over before laughing at Uhura. Then going over to check on her.

Bones had completely ignored the small black things, while vowing to get revenge later.

Scotty, had also not been badly affected by the fake spiders, but had instead of waiting for revenge, had thrown his paintbrush and screwdriver at JT and Hikaru. They both hit JT on the head (he was now sporting a rather nice bruise, that was hard to hide by his fair hair)

It had clamed down after that. Hikaru helped Pavel (who had not been included on the spider prank) make a pumpkin costume. Pavel was making the hat, while Hikaru made the frame for the main body. They were a great team and the costume looked great. They could all tell that he was going to get the most sweets this year.

Uhura and Gailia were making matching hats, which went with the costumes they had already bought (from another trip to the mall). They were both listening to some of the latest songs and nodding their heads along with the beat. The hats were tall and sparkly with bright red ribbon and lace netting around them. Gailia was a master with material.

Scotty had decided that, he would make a moving skeleton. JT had joked that he should call it Bones because it probably had the same acting abilities as him. Bones had given JT a scowl for that, nobody mentioned the 'Acting Incident'. Scotty was tinkering with said skeleton, to try to get it to play the right music. So far he had only gotten some rather disturbing tunes that went along the lines of '_baby, baby, baby, oh'_. Whatever girl had sung that needed some serious help. Scotty was adsorbed in his work and hoped it would work out fine.

JT, had managed (no one knew how) to get Bones to agree to wear whatever Jt made for him. This had lead to some sneaky conversations with Gailia that had made Bones very worried however, it wasn't as bad as he had thought. JT had decided on a full black all in one; He was currently painting the bones onto it, it would match a grumpy skeleton mask, he had already made. JT had thought it hilarious while Bones had to admit, that it did look pretty good.

Bones, himself had given up on his project (he was awful at art) and had instead agreed to start hanging the decorations around the house. He had started on the stairs with winding some black and orange streamers around the banisters. He had been startled when he felt a presence directly behind him. He had then dropped the streamer, which had fallen down to the ground floor (he was on the fourth). Cursing whoever was behind him he turned around.

Spock was standing ramrod straight, as usual. He was peering down curiously at McCoy, as he stood on the stairs. He probably thought that this was just another 'illogical human festival that because of my Vulcaness, is highly inappropriate'. McCoy was waiting for him to move so he could go and get the streamer. Spock spoke first.

"I apologise for causing you alarm, human hearing is less than a Vulcan" Spock spoke in his usual tone.

McCoy was pissed, Spock had just made him drop the streamer, then insult him. Green-blooded hobgoblin. He was trying to think of a clever retort when Spock turned away from him and carried on down the stairs. McCoy looked on shocked as he reached the bottom and calmly stepped around the dropped streamer and into the study. He'd been in there a lot recently, probably getting adopted to Vulcan, if what JT had told him about the location of the incoming comms, was true.

McCoy sighed as went down to pick up the streamer, he was intercepted by JT carrying his costume. He risked a glance at it; he had to admit that it looked good; the bones were neatly painted in white. JT had some serious skill.

"Bones! How you doing, I'm just gonna put this out to dry. I'll come help you when you're done" JT said proudly showing off the costume.

McCoy wanted to refuse the help, but he looked so happy at that moment, he didn't want to ruin his best friends mood.

"Sure, I'll be upstairs, bring some more streamers while you're at it" McCoy said. He was dreading what inevitable accident would happen later as JT walked off.

It turned out that having JT around was actually pretty good. He could hold the streamers in place while Bones, stapled them in place. There weren't even any injuries, which was a miracle in itself. They finished quickly and spent the rest of the day with the others, making the final preparations for tomorrow. They were going to have a party before going out to the town trick-or-treating. All the costumes were done, most had been hand-made and Pavel's definitely looked the best. Hikaru had made the frame a bit too big and now Pavel struggled to put his arms down when he had it on. The cap also kept falling over his eyes, making him bump into things, the best was another boy also dressed as a pumpkin. This had left them both on the floor looking dazed. Hikaru had snapped a quick photo before helping him up. It had been a fun day

************************************ 24 hours later *******************************

The party was in full swing; Uhura and Gailia were currently applying the ornage make-up to Pavel's face. Hikaru and JT were still eating the cake that had been abandoned in favour of the dance floor and games. Bones and Scotty were both playing Pool in the corner. Someone had painted the balls as pumpkins and the table was covered with fake cobwebs. Everyone had gone all-out on the decorations. It looked great.

The party wound up about half an hour later as everyone got ready to leave. Everyone climbed on the bus, JT and Bones getting the back seats for all their friends. They started telling ghost stories at the back of the darkly lit bus. JT seemed to know the most, he told stories from all over the federation, and had them enthralled. They were almost disappointed when the bus drew to a halt in the town.

They quickly separated in groups. The older ones had been grouped with younger ones to look after. Most of their group stayed together with exception of some other kids joining them. Laura was dressed as a fairy and Liam as a bat. They were a brother and sister from Kansas, who were pretty, knew to the home.

They set off in the direction of the richer neighbourhood; the houses here, were large and imposing, with smart cars and extravagant decorations for the holiday. The first house they came to had a collection of pumpkins lining the path. They were expertly carved and quite scary with the flickering tea-lights inside.

Deciding to use Pavel as their secret weapon, they knocked on the door. When it opened they were greeted by a tall man dressed as a wizard, he spotted Pavel first and the others could see that their plan had worked. They came away with handfuls of sweets and chocolate.

This tactic worked for most of the neighbourhood, the people here just adored Pumpkin Pavel. His bag was so full that JT had had to take his and give him another that he had brought just in case.

They were still telling the ghost stories as they went from house to house. JT was currently telling them about two brothers who hunted demons and other supernatural things. Bones quickly shot him down as he recognised the stories from some old 21st century TV show. All he remembered about it was the heavy metal and a cool car. His sister had liked it because of '_all the seriously hot guys getting beat up'_. Bones really did not see the appeal.

They had gotten to the edge of the neighbourhood by the time Bones had finished his explanation. The road darkened ahead with gnarled trees and sharp overhanging branches. They hadn't noticed that JT had disappeared as they peered down the road.

They were about to turn back, when they heard a sound. It could have just been the wind, but they could have sworn it was someone whispering. The noise grew closer and the children were rooted to the stop, frozen with fear.

'_Come and play, play with me, we can have fun' _It was closer now. Pavel was hiding behind Hikaru and Bones had both Liam and Laura wrapped around his legs. Gailia and Uhura were clinging onto each other with Scotty in front of them.

_'BOO' _the voice said, it felt like it was so close, they could almost feel the breath of whatever it was.

It was at this point Bones finally realised that JT was nowhere to be found and worked it out.

"JT get yourself out here! You're scaring the kids" Bones yelled into the darkness. He was annoyed at his best friend. He probably planned this form the start.

"What? I'm here. Why are you all stranding there? I dropped my fangs and went back to look for them, they were at the last house we stopped at" JT startled them from behind. He looked confused, as his friends seemed entranced by the dark.

Hikaru spoke up first fear evident in his voice as he clutched Pavel "Wait, If we're all here and you're there." He paused. "Then WHAT is in THERE" He panicked.

JT still looked confused. He was even more weirded-out when they all turned around and took off running. Leaving him standing there at the end of the road on his own. The others were far away by now

_'I want them to play with me NOW'_ the voice sounded angry.

JT knew a lot about what angry people can do. So he did the smart thing and dashed off after his friends back to the bus. He could feel something behind him as he ran, it made him faster. After taking some shortcuts he arrived back at the bus before his friends. They were still running in the distance, Bones was holding Laura, Scotty holding Liam and Hikaru holding Pavel (Pretty difficult with the pumpkin costume) They ran up to him panting hard. JT didn't look happy.

"You could have waited for me, I had no idea which way you had gone" JT sounded hurt.

They all looked sheepish at his remark; he was right, they were wrong to leave him.

"Sorry, we all thought the voice was you, when we worked out it wasn't, we ran" Uhura was looking guilty as she spoke.

"Ve are wery soorwy about zat, no von should be left behind" Pavel was now on the ground again.

JT had heard the voice too and did accept that ir was pretty scary. They probably thought he was right behind them; he would forgive them for it.

"It's cool, it was pretty scary though. I wonder what the voice was?" JT pondered as they all made nods of agreement.

They were still debating this fact as the others returned to the bus and everyone climbed on. They snagged the back seats again but sat in silence as the bus trundled off, the voice had unnerved them. Pavel was going to be snuggling up to JT fro protection tonight.

JT spared a thought to Spock, he had stayed back at the house in the study. JT knew that some ambassador wanted to adopt him with his human wife. They couldn't conceive because the wife could not handle the copper-rich blood of a Vulcan baby. JT felt happy for him, if a little sad that they wouldn't be able to play chess anymore, but life goes on.

The bus pulled up outside the house and they hopped off. The kids were rushing ahead to go hide their sweets before the adults found them. JT had hidden Pavel's second bag and planned to give it to him later.

Uhura and Gailia had taken their shoes off and were picking their way up to the door. They really shouldn't have worn those fine heeled shoes. Even if they did look pretty good in them.

Bones was walking next to JT and Scotty as they all talked about tomorrows work on the car to be done. Scotty had bought some new parts and knew the car was almost done and ready. He liked his costume and would keep it for next year maybe would add some more bones to make it more accurate.

They decided to go straight to bed and split off at their respective floors. JT quickly undressed out of his costume, getting tangled in the cape didn't help. He was still in this position as a throat clearing alerted him to someone at the door. When he finally got out of the cape he was faced with Spock with a slight flush on his cheekbones. JT then realised that this was because of the fact he was standing in his underpants. He knew Vulcans were pretty conservative and was probably embarrassed. JT threw on his pyjamas and stood to face him.

"Hey Spock, sorry about that, what do you need?" JT said sheepishly

"I apologise for entering unannounced, I wish to enquire if you had a piece of paper that I could write a letter on" Spock replied still flushed.

"Uh… yeah sure" JT replied, he made his way over to the desk and picked one out and handed it to Spock. Spock just nodded his head and left, leaving a puzzled JT in his room.

He got into bed 20 minutes later. Pavel came in 20 minutes after that and curled up against him. They were asleep in seconds, unaware of a presence with them.

_'I don't need them to play, they will always play together'_ the voice was happy.

A/N I HAVE DONE IT, I ACTUALLY FINISHED. I had to go out to a fireworks display because of bonfire night (for all you Americans this is basically a day where we celebrate some guy called Guy trying to blow up the houses of parliament). But here it is. Reviews are appreciated ad well as ideas for the next chapter because I have no idea what to do. I hope you all had a good Halloween and didn't get killed by some thing.

Bounus cookies to whoever spots the TV show refrence.


End file.
